perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Level 40-49 Quests
in the Dragon Wilderness]] * Previous: List of Level 30-39 Quests * Next: List of Level 50-59 Quests Shattered Jade Shore, Swiftwind, and Sundown It is worth noting that two items of surpassing excellence become available at level 40: the Wild Mane Mantle robe and the Eye of the Jungle belt. They are of course expensive, but if you can afford them, it would be money well spent even during these levels in which everything is of good quality and free. Nothing is going to be cheaper or a better deal later, that is for sure. Both items are uniquely powerful for their level, to the extent that they compare favorably with level 70 and 80 items. Level 40 40-45 * The Tablet 40-50 * Master Tsang (quest) > Lofty Orb > Pao Yu - reward step : Royal arm armor Challenge: The Believer (kill Suzerix), Town of Arrivals (kill Viriddis Stormhorn), Skull Mountain Invader (kill Jewelscalen) Of particular note... * Revenge * More Victories ...and others seen at Quest Gear Level 41 41 - 51 * Requires killing Antiwave Ant at the third step. The Ant is not, as the quest text declares, in Secret Frostcover Grounds; the quest link will however auto-move the character correctly to its location. The Book, end reward Royal leg armor. The Scepter > The Recluse > The Book > Find the Scepter > An Old Friend > Test of A Recluse > The Key Returns - reward Royal leg armor Level 42 42 - 47 * Deliver the Report * Dream of Flying * New Lands 42 - 52 * A Tooth for a Tooth * Family in Danger * Sweep the Island * Waning Moon's Pickaxe 42 - 52 Level 43 43 - 48 * Dragon of the Depths * Fear for Hunger * Ocean Mushroom * Old Captain's Journal * The Wrecked Fleet * The Zither Legend * 43+ Be Helpful Level 44 44-49 : Swiftwind * The Rescue - As always, it is good to be a level ahead so you can do two quests with the same target at the same time; they are almost always a level apart. In this case, Level 46's Revenge also needs ten Arboride Weezblooms * Chief's Spoken Order * For the Apothecary * Mastiff Attack * More Victories * Mutant Jackaleopardite * Native Vipion * The Swiftwind Chief * Totem of the Tribe * Visit the Recluse Level 45 * Hero Legend - Mutated Siu Miu hits nearly as hard (1200-1300) as Suzerix (1300-1400). The quest to kill her is given an extra level to complete, but is still a short range of 45-51. Not only does Mutated Siu Miu patrol, east along the bottom of the hillside, and west along the lower part of the slope, but player characters may pull her away from this route and she must be located for the quest. The reward, however, is unusually good : not only an Average Shard, but the unique buffing item Heart Tear. Mutated Siu Miu goes west to around 345 800, turns north for a few paces, and then heads east, to turn again at the tree where her corpse lay. Careful running past the tree after you defeat it, it respawns very quickly and will give chase relentlessly. The Native Vipions above the Swiftwind Warrior will happily finish the job, too, if you take to the air to escape. 45 - 50 * Swiftwind Warrior * Lost Warrior * Hero Legend 45-51 * Last Request Level 46 46 - 51 : * Revenge - Same target - ten Arboride Weezblooms - as The Rescue -level 44 * The Believer - Kill Suzerix, Adalwolf Elder * For the Chief * The Moon - the same Ghost spirit from the Cultivation quest. A simple back and forth and back again. Kill the Senile Weezblooms for the guards (Proof of Power) while up north * SOS from the Outpost - Introduction to Dragon Wilderness. Sure, you have to go there eventually anyway, but 7,088 is low for the distance traveled, too low to just go do it until the other quests there * Proof of Power - Senile Weezblooms up north. If you find the Gigantic Wood Elemental towering over your prey, go ahead and hunt; it is not aggressive and will not interfere. As often happens with pairs of guards, either can give or receive the quest * Urgency Dragon Wilderness All but one of the Dragon Wilderness bosses can be killed by pet users, without retaliation. Hover over the head of East and Depart, or Gouf, Aerox Chief, or Viriddis Stormhorn, with a Storm Mistress or flying Venomancer pet. The same is true of other melee-only bosses like Kimsa the Claw King or the wedding reception Guard in Rook's Valley Town of Arrivals (quest) Viriddis Stormhorn is usually patrolling around the large outcrop of rock to the east of his spawn point (where the quest directs you to go). Best to be sure and go to the actual location of the quest, but be ready to run, as he will spawn right on top of you if he is not already spawned. The three minor enemies that spawn with him can be ignored or dealt with separately as they walk much slower. War Avatar|thumb|left]] * Unfading Nightmare . Go to 105, 665 , inside the giant skeletal ribcage. See Old Veteran Du (130, 679) Town of Arrivals. 5500 coin Experience and spirit based on level. Equal to 25% of the current level's Crazy Stone quest reward. Spirit: 1/5 of the Exp received from quest Rep: 5 Level 47 - Dragon Wilderness :See List of Level 50-59 Quests and Dragon Wilderness Both the regular and cultivation quests move from Swiftwind to Sundown at level 47, although the cultivation jumps ahead to straddles three consecutive areas in total, including King's Feast 47 - 52 * Crystal of Courage * Death Hunt * Death Note * Leopardite Canisblade * Monster's Head * Skull Mountain Invader * The Mean Shrunchkin Cultivation Level 47 (from level 39 - Aware of Discord > character must die > Ghost Spirit > New Missions shows up on quest list) : At level 47 - Elder of Archosaur > New Missions > Kill Gouf, Aerox Chief : Errant Knight Fei - King's Feast > Kill the Rattus Lord (Khewy, Rattus Lord) Level 48 * The Trust of Elder - Kill East and Depart, and then Gouf, Aerox Chief 48 - 53 * Distant Dustwraith * Suppress Demon * Tauroc Valorian's Ear * The Cursed Warrior Level 49 * Crimson Grass - unmarked quest from Archaeologist Jian - 138 672 . Get Librarian from Library Chief Cheng - NW Archosaur 532 684 first. Completing it is not necessary, you can trash it after completing Crimson Grass, if not after receiving it * Wei's Map - Strider Wei. Costs 20,000 coin and gets 26,640 XP and 6,021 Spirit * Unfading Nightmare - go to the skeleton location named in the later quest from nearby Zhu and get the paper * Walk on the Edge > Fortress of the Talon (Commander Fugma, Archmage Kashu, the Omnipotent Drake) > Recovery Orb > The Torment > Aware of Coalescence * Kill the Luminoc Architect See Also * The Fissure Quests Level 39 * The Fissure Quests Level 40 Ence's Detailed Quest Guide: General Quests Levels 40-49, forums Category:Quests Category:Quests by Level Category:Intermediate Quests